


The Golden Axe

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [73]
Category: Phantasy Star, Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Astronomy References, Drabble, Gen, Golden Axe references, Humor, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: In which Odin makes up a legend about the already fairly legendary Laconian Axe.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The Golden Axe

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 47 'Mythology'

"There's a great legend about this axe, you know."

"Apart from it being made of solid Laconia and being guarded by the Medusa?" asked Alis.

The warrior nodded, "The Golden Axe was forged by the Celestial Warrior-King Perseus, also known as the 'Axe Battler'. Then, when he was finally slain by the Medusa, it was stolen by Death Adder, the Warlord of the evil Deathbringer tribe who worship Dark Force. Then it was renamed to the 'Defeat-Axe' when a famous Motavian hero..."

"Its not golden," Myau pointed out.

"Huh? Maybe I'm thinking of a different axe... possibly three different axes."


End file.
